


In Just One Burst of Light

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has to do a photography internship.  Enjolras gets extra cash modelling for magazines.  They meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Just One Burst of Light

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about the title.

Grantaire  _hates_ photography.

The only reason he even took this internship at all is because nobody in the universe can say no to a suggestion when it’s made by Professor Valjean, no matter who they are.  Privately, Grantaire believes that that’s the only reason Professor Javert hasn’t killed him (Valjean) yet — because Professor Valjean asked him politely not to.

Anyway, here he is, behind a camera for one of those stupid fucking magazines — he’s not even sure which one, they’re all the same for him — waiting for his stupid fucking model (who’s probably some bone-thin girl who’s going to show up  _fifteen minutes late with Starbucks_ , anyway), so he get his stupid fucking credit for the semester.

The model is only five minutes late, and comes tumbling into the room in a whirl of gold and red before spinning to a stop in front of Grantaire.

Dear god. 

First of all, the model is a guy, and he’s all slim lines like a fucking classical statue, and a mop of gorgeous blonde curls, and jeans that tight should be illegal.

All of a sudden, Grantaire  _fucking loves_  photography.


End file.
